Card Games and Toys
by animemaster26
Summary: a drbble yugi is beaten and left on the ground when he calles out his friend and turns out he was rapped by someone lets find out what happens to them


am: well its been a while so now i be writing for yugioh im weird well yamiXyugi time

yugi blinked open a brusied eye and saw his own blood on the ground he tried to move but the pain was to great that he colapsed back on the floor in a bloody mess "Y...ami please help me..." cried out the boy with weakness. the puzzle glowed brightly then a man that looked like yugi steped out

"Yugi what happened to you?" asked the pharough with deep concern as he came over and picked the boy off of the cold ground holding him close to his chest he was stone cold

"its alright now yugi i won't let anyone harm you never again" spoke yami with tears welling up in his eye as he rocked the boy brushing dirt off of the boys face. yugi had a blush on his face and gasped when yami started runing to yugi's house

yami dashed inside and grabed the medical kit on the way up to yugis bedroom yami grabed hold of yugis shirt and yanked it off lazly discarding it, yugi had scratches cuts and brusies and bite markes that centered around his nipples.

"oh alah, yugi did..someone rape you?" asked the older man with tears pouring down his checks. there was no reply from yugi only the gentle sobs that came from his tiny form.

"yugi...why dident you tell me oh yugi." cried yami as he pulled the boy into his arms and planted kisses on his head

"yami its okay its not the first time..." whisperd the little boy as he cuddled his head under yamis chin

"who does this to you tell me yugi!" yelled the pharough with tears running down his face. as burreied his head in his hair.

"kiba...but dont tell anyone if i do he said he would kill me." cried yugi as he looked up in the pharoughs eyes. yami placed yugi down and started to treat his wounds with shakey hands

he sprayed disinfectent on his nipples causing hin to cry out in pain. yami blew on it to try and stop the stinging but this caused yugi to flinch his nipples stood up at the contaced

"ya..yami." winced yugi as a blush formed across his face.

"im sorry yugi i didnt mean to..." stuterd the older man while looking down in ebmresment. he continued his work with the wounds on his collor bone and stomach. when he finished he grabed yugis pants and slid them off it fell to the floor with a gentle thud.

yami picked up one of yugis legs and placed it on his lap treating the wounds. when he was up to his thigh his hand bumped into somting hard and metal.

when he went to take a closer look he saw it was a chasity bealt. "yugi...did kiba put this on you?" asked the aymthist eyed boy he grabed yugi and fliped him on his stomach. when he looked down he saw there was a toy shoved in. "why would kiba torture you like this?"

grabed the bealt and tryed to yank it off but it didnt budge when he turnd yugi again he noticed that there was a lock on the front. just then yugi moand out loaud as the toy started to move

it slowly went in circules making yugi moan and put a blush on his face tears were streaming down

"Y...yami...please ah take it off it hurts!" cried the yugi as he moaned again. yami fliped yugi and put him on yamis lap. he tryed mind crushing the lock but it didnt work.

then he remembered a trick he saw with a bobby pin he pulled one from yugis pocket and bent it then he got to work.

with minutes the lock slid open giving yami the acsece he wanted.

with a sharp tug the bealt slid off leaving the toy in. "yugi is it okay that i take this out?"

asked the man. all he got as a responce was a nod. having that yami grabed the object and slowly pulled it out yugi moaned and threw his head back. when it was removed yugi fliped on his back and looked at the man with teary tierd eyes.

yami noticed that yugis manhood was standing up from all the treatment "yugi...your...do..do you want me to take care of that to?" with a nod responce from yugi the phaough went to work gently stroking the bace and working his way up the under side of it.

"ya...yami dont tease me" cried out yugi as he moaned.

"sorry i have a habbit of doing that" said the pharough as he took yugis member in his hand and started to pump it whic case yugi to moan loaudly and buck his waist into yamis hand.

yami looked at yugi and smiled he then put his mouth over the head and gently stated to moand and clamped his hands in his sheets "yami..im...im close yami" but this made yami suck harder and faster till yugi reached his climax

yami drank up all the seed and licked his lips lustfully. "how did it feel aboui?" asked the pharough licking his fingers hungerly. "i uhh." yugi passed ou with exugtion "goodnight my little aboui." he kissed his head and tucked him in

AM: punctuation errors every where and spelling errors to i dont fell like fixing them R&R please no flame flame though


End file.
